Pourquoi tant d'amour !
by Neyssie
Summary: Lorsqu'Emma se rend en Amérique pour y vivre avec le reste de sa famille de dingue, elle ne s'imaginait pas que son ex la poursuivrait et qu'il déclarerait une guerre en compagnie d'une Rousse au yeux rouge afin d'exploser son nouveau petit ami... poilu.
1. Chapter 1

Je n'ai jamais compris de quelle mouche avait été piquée ma mère ce jour là. Bien sûr, son travail lui demandait beaucoup de temps, et de voyage. Mais qu'elle accepte de partir pour les États-Unis alors que nous sommes Français (et que l'anglais n'est pas ma matière favorite), ça, jamais elle ne l'aurait fait. Surtout que toute la famille était impliquée.

Mon grand frère, Nathan, allait commencer ses études à la fac, et prévoyait de partir s'installer avec sa copine à Paris. Et bien, c'est loupé : il doit tout re-faire en Amérique. Pas cool pour lui.

Mon petit frère, Joan, était un coureur de jupons : je ne compte plus le nombres de filles qui ont défilées à la maison pour finir dans sa chambre. Oh, il ne faisait rien de dégoutant, sauf si vous considérez les roulages de pelles non-stop écœurant. Bienvenue au club, dans ce cas là.

Et moi, Emma de mon prénom, je ne laissais rien : je n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et encore moins de petit-copain. La seule chose que je regrettais, c'était le soleil : là où nous nous installions, il faisait « moche » tout le temps.

La petite maison blanche qui se trouvait devant moi était splendide. Bordée près d'une forêt, elle dégageait un charme envoutant. Apparemment, le voisin était flic : sa voiture de police traînait devant sa maison. En parlant du loup, celui-ci sortit pour aller à notre rencontre. Une jeune fille, peut-être un peu plus vieille que moi, se tenait derrière lui. Elle semblait malade : blanche comme un derrière et des cernes aussi grande que ma nouvelle maison. Malgré ça, elle me sourit – impossible de dire si c'était sincère ou non.

« - Bonjour ! Je suis Charlie Swan, le shérif de Forks, se présenta l'homme, en souriant lui aussi. Bienvenue !

- Merci, Monsieur Swan, répondit Maman avec son accent. C'est très gentils à vous de venir nous voir.

- Oh, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Charlie. Et puis, tout le monde est au courant de votre arrivée : toute la ville ne parle que de ça ! Nous manquions cruellement d'avocats, voyez-vous.

- Et bien, nous voilà.

- Eh, je suis Joan et toi ? lança mon frère à la jeune fille qui accompagnait le Chef Swan.

- Isabella, ma fille. Mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella, répondit précipitamment ce dernier, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa fille.

- Salut ! Je suis Emma et voici Nathan. Ne t'inquiète pas si Joan te drague, c'est stupide. Il se croit irrésistible... »

Elle me regarda et s'approcha. Elle avait vraiment l'air mal en point. On aurait dit qu'elle allait se briser à tout instant. Visiblement, son père partageait le même avis.

« - Papa, je doit aller à La Push rejoindre Jacob.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

- Non.

- Emmènes donc Emma, Joan et Nathan avec toi. Fais-leur visiter le coin. Et pas de discutions Bella. Ils viennent d'arriver et je sais que ta mère à pris des cours de Français. Ça pourrait nous être utile... »

La jeune brune soupira, mais nous fit signe de la suivre. Nous montâmes dans son chevrelet rouge. Assez sympa, je doit dire – j'avais oublié que les Américains autorisaient leurs enfants à conduire à partir de 16 ans, et non 18, comme nous. La chance ! Moi, le seul truc que j'ai le droit de conduire légalement, c'est un scooteur, mais vous connaissez les parents : ces objets là sont _beaucoup_ trop dangereux pour nous. Ben voyons !

« - Dis-moi, Bella, demandais-je une fois installée à l'avant, qu'est-ce que c'est, la Push ?

- C'est la réserve Quileute. J'ai des amis, là-bas, contrairement à ici, apparemment, marmonna t-elle.

- Et ce Jacob... C'est ton petit ami ? »

Immédiatement, Bella se raidit et hoqueta. Elle tint sa poitrine avec sa main et freina brusquement. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Je m'excusais rapidement, en voyant le regard accusateur de Nathan. Sans compter que nous venions de nous arrêter en pleine autoroute et que nous avions faillit avoir un accident. Mon cœur battait encore la chamade plusieurs minutes après.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai... Hum... Du mal à... Enfin bref, Jacob est mon meilleur ami, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. Je ne pense pas et je n'espère pas non plus.

- D'accord. »

Je maudissais ma curiosité : Bella semblait malheureuse, toute plongée dans ces pensées qu'elle était, et son teint avait viré au cramoisi . Et tout ça à cause de moi : j'avais le chac (et non pas le chic) pour me faire des ennemis dès mon arrivée. Je ne serais pas plus heureuse ici qu'en France. Mazette !

Nathan ne fit aucun commentaires de tout le voyage : il s'acharnait à envoyer des tonnes de SMS à sa copine depuis que nous étions descendu de l'avion. Cette fille, appelée Cathy, m'avait directement prise en grippe dès qu'elle avait passé le pas de la porte. Maman était folle de rage après avoir vu sa cuisine ressembler à un dépotoir...

Joan était vexé parce que Bella n'avait pas montré de signes encourageant à sa misérable tentative de flirt. Je ricanais intérieurement de cet échec, d'ailleurs. On voyait bien qu'elle était dévastée, et ce pauvre abrutis ce permettait de... Enfin, j'étais heureuse qu'il fut rembarrée, même indirectement.

Le chevrelet n'avançait pas très vite. Néanmoins, nous arrivâmes à destination en moins d'un quart d'heure. La petite maison devant laquelle nous venions de nous garer, était très mignonne. Un peu trop grande pour moi, malheureusement.

Bella entra, suivit de mes frères et de moi-même. Une bande d'indiens géant et costaud se chamaillaient sur un canapé en cuir brun. Une jeune fille tout aussi matte que les garçons présent dans le salon, s'affairait à la cuisine. De nombreuses brioches et autres pains recouvraient la table de la cuisine, reliée au salon. Tout le monde se tourna vers nous, dès que Bella franchit le seuil de la porte. Gênée, je baissait les yeux et admirais mes chaussures.

« Salut ! Ça vous embêtes si j'amène des amis ? demanda celle-ci. »

Je sourcillais au mot « amis » mais gardait quand même le regard fixé sur mes – magnifiques, il fallait bien l'avouer – baskets noire.

« - Absolument pas ! s'exclama la jeune fille de ma cuisine. J'ai même l'impression qu'il va falloir pas mal de monde pour terminer toute cette nourriture.

- Je vais faire les présentations, proposa Nathan d'une voix... Charmeuse ? en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant. »

Décidément, mes frères avaient les hormones qui ne tiennent pas en place. Espérons qu'elle sorte avec un des gars du salon, une bonne bagarre contre Nathan serait la bienvenue. Mais enfin c'est une bonne chose, puisque Cathy à l'air d'avoir été instantanément oubliée face à la beauté de miss cuisine.

« Je suis Nathan Desgoffe, et voici mon frère Joan et ma sœur Emma. »

Et bien ! On se croirait chez le président. Pas besoin d'être aussi cérémonieux. Surtout que nous ne les verrions plus. Du moins je le croyais.

Je décidai enfin de lever mes yeux bleus vers la concentration de testostérone devant moi et croisais ceux d'un imposant garçon. Une crampes horrible m'assaillit au niveaux du ventre, et je sentis un liquide chaud et gluant me couler entre les cuisses.

_Oh non ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !_

Malgré la venue soudaine de mes règles, je ne lâchais pas le regard de ce jeune homme - que dis-je ? - ce prodige de la nature, oui !

Environ un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, une peau brune, des yeux sombres, une musculature parfaite (il n'était vêtu que d'un short même si la température frôlait les 13 degrés) et des cheveux tout aussi sombres que ces iris. J'étais littéralement hypnotisée par lui. Je ne savais rien de lui, ni son nom, ni son age, ni quoi que se soit d'autre. Et pourtant, j'avais totalement flashé sur ce mec. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais ?!

En attendant, le mec en question me reluquais tout autant que moi. Bizarrement, tout le monde c'est figés, sauf Bella et mes frères. Les garçons me regardaient avec des yeux gros comme des boulquès et semblaient _renifler _mes entre jambes. Avaient-ils sentit mon _indisposition _? J'espérais bien que non ! La honte, sinon, je ne vous dit pas...

Lorsque la jeune fille inconnu fit évacuer les lieux de mes frères et Bella (qui était très intriguée), un des gars de la bande s'approcha de moi, afin de faire je ne sais quoi, mon _amoureux_, si je puis dire, grogna. Attention, pas un grognement d'homme qui a faim, hein, non non. Une véritable menace qui me paralysa. La fille fit sortir le reste de la bande, même si _Il_ restait ainsi que le chef, semblait-il, du gang.

« Hum, Jacob ? hésita ce dernier, en s'approchant lentement. Emily, occupe-toi d'Emma, s'il te plait. Elle va avoir besoin de... de tout vos trucs de filles. »

Ainsi, ce Beau-Gosse s'appelait Jacob ? Je me sentais bien ridicule avec mon piteux « Emma ». Plus je l'observais, plus je me trouvais ridicule face à lui. Il était beau comme un McDo présenté à vous lorsque vous traversez un désert sans avoir mangé ni rencontré des gens humain depuis plus de quatre jours. Et même cette comparaison était un euphémisme, c'est pour dire... Moi je suis blonde aux yeux bleus (archi banal), j'ai presque pas de seins (à moins que vous ne pensiez que 85 C est énorme, ce dont je ne doute pas...), un petit ventre ( donc pas les plaquettes de Jessica Biel) et je suis tellement petite que les gens pensent que j'ai treize ans. Alors que j'en avais trois de plus. Bref, ma seule fierté était ma culotte de cheval, si on peut appeler ça une fierté. Je crois que si je continuais cette description je finirais par me suicider, faute d'être aussi parfaite que lui.

Emily me pris par le bras et m'entraina sur le canapé. Aussitôt, un puissant sentiment de manque m'oppressa la poitrine. Je _le_ cherchais des yeux mais ne le trouvais pas.

« Je vais te passer une serviette et tu pourra aller prendre ta douche. Tu transpire tellement qu'on pourrait remplir la baignoire.

- Je... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, exactement ?

- C'est compliqué à expliquer. En gros, ça été le coup de foudre entre Jacob et toi.

- Et comment avez-vous su que j'avais mes règles ?

- Tu saura tout en temps voulu, promis. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler... »

Je n'insistais pas, cependant qu'elle m'indiquait la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide, me rhabillait et descendit rapidement dans la salon. Emily et Jacob était là, ainsi que le chef. Je m'assis sans réfléchir près de Jacob, qui passa inconsciemment un bras autour de mes épaules. Il était brulant.

« - Emma, ce que nous nous apprêtons à te dire, est assez difficile à accepter, étant donner que tu viens d'arriver, et tout ça... Mais, tu doit être au courant. Je vais d'être bref Voilà, nous sommes des loup-garou et tu es imprégnée de Jacob, ici présent. »


	2. Un petitami en 5 minutes, un !

**Bonjour ! **

**Tout d'abord, merci à Cecile82, LuckyPotterCullen, Ptitemanou (d'ailleurs, ce chapitre t'es dédicacé, c'est grâce à tes encouragements que je le poste aujourd'hui) et à Drayna pour leurs reviews.**

**Malheureusement pour ceux qui voulaient que les Cullen aient un rôle important dans l'histoire, je me dois de vous informer que je suis Team Jacob, 100% avec les loup-garous et que je déteste les vampires et Bella ( ce qui est très gênant pour lire les livres ^^). Oh, bien sûr, ils apparaitront, j'en suis obligée.**

**Ma fic se situe dans le tome 2, après la découverte des loup-garous de Bella. Je dois vous prévenir : je n'aime pas beaucoup les expressions toutes faîtes, alors j'essaie de faire dans l'original. Si vous ne comprenez pas une expression, faites le moi savoir.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

J'étais restée, pardonnez-moi l'expression, sur les fraises. Ils étaient des quoi ?! Des choses poilus qui bavent ? Non, je devais avoir abusé des champignon hallucinogène avant d'atterrir ici. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Je ne répondis rien avant un bon moment et lorsque j'ouvris la bouche, ce fut d'une horrible voix aigüe :

« - Je vous demande pardon ?

- Tout cela remonte à il y a quelque siècles. Des créatures buveuses de sang ont envahi notre territoire – ce que vous les humains appelleraient vampire. Notre peuple étant menacé, nous avons fait appelle à des descendant d'un esprit guerrier : notre ancêtre à tous ici, Bella et ta famille mise à part. Ces guerriers avaient le don de se _transformer_ en loup, et ils nous débarrassèrent des Sangsues, devenues gênantes.

« Malheureusement, d'autre vampires se sont installés à Forks, ce qui a ranimé ce don. Moi, Embry, Paul, Jared et Jacob, nous sommes à notre tour _transformer_ en loup. Et notre rôle est de protéger les humains d'une quelconque tentative de meurtres sur eux. Mais ces vampires sont apparemment _végétarien._ Quand bien même, nous ne sommes pas l'abri d'une faute.

« Notre condition donne des avantages et des inconvénients, comme ce qui se passe maintenant. Vous avez eu le coup de foudre : vous avez trouvée votre moitié. Lorsque nous autres loup-garou croisons la personne la plus susceptible de procréer des loups encore plus puissants que leur géniteur, nous nous imprégnions. C'est un phénomène très compliqué à comprendre, mais qui se produit assez rarement. Jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'avait vu autant d'imprégnation.

- Alors, ça veut dire que...

- Que tu es l'Imprégnée de Jacob et vice-versa.

- Et ces vampires... Ils vivent parmi nous ?

- Oui. Mais Jacob va passer le restant de sa vie à te protéger, alors, pas de quoi s'affoler.

- Je suppose que je ne dois pas parler à qui que ce soit de ça n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Personne ne doit le savoir; les gens prendraient peur et nous traquerions. Je suis surpris que toi même, tu ne sois pas partie en courant en hurlant « Au fous ! » dans la réserve.

- Je n'arrive pas à avoir peur. Vos actions me paraissent … Nobles.

- Je vais faire entrer tout le monde, d'accord Sam ? Les garçons doivent mourir de faim derrière la porte, fit Emily, en se levant soudainement, un sourire au lèvres. »

Quand elle ouvrit la porte du couloir, toute la bande de loup entra en trombe, suivit de Joan et Nathan, complètement perdu. Bella, elle, avait un sourire aussi grand que celui d'Emily. Elle était belle comme ça. Ça changeait de sa face de fesses trop blanches. Et je m'étonnais que Nathan n'ai encore rien tenté pour la séduire.

« - Bon, alors ! lança un des garçons, me faisant sursauter. Je suis Jared, là c'est Paul (Celui-ci grogna), et ici c'est Embry ( Lui, il me sourit. Enfin un peu de politesse dans ce pays).

- Alors comme ça, notre Jake à flasher sur toi ? Remarque je le comprends... rigola ledit Embry. »

Je rougissais à une vitesse des plus nauséeuse, tandis que Jacob grognais – encore – contre l'un de ses amis.

« Laissez-la tranquille, les mecs !

- Ça va, ça va, je ne vais pas te la piquer, Jake, soupira Embry, en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si toutes les filles meures d'envie de m'embrasser... Même ta copine. »

Jacob bondit hors du canapé et sortit dehors en courant après Embry. Il était mort de rire, et me lançait des clins d'œil depuis la fenêtre. Je me détournai d'eux, tout sourire, en cherchant des yeux mes frères.

Un autre grognement, venant de la cuisine cette fois-ci, attira mon attention. Sam était planté devant Nathan, qui avait tenté de faire je ne sais quoi à Emily ( La pauvre ! Elle est bonne pour l'hôpital des traumatisés à vie) et il était furieux. Maintenant que je savais qu'il était un loup-garou, je n'avais plus franchement envie d'une bagarre entre lui et Nathan...

J'empoignais donc cette andouille et sortis du salon-cuisine. Une fois à l'abri des bouches et oreilles indiscrètes, je me tournais vers mon frère, qui faisait la tête.

« Non mais, ça ne va pas dans ton sale petit crâne étroit ?! Et Cathy ? Franchement, Nathan ! Tu pourrais quand même avoir du respect pour cette fille, que tu n'as pas encore larguée, d'ailleurs ! Emily n'est pas la petite-amie de n'importe qui, et elle n'est pas n'importe qui non plus. Alors, soit gentil : pour une fois dans ta vie, arrête de faire de la mienne un enfer ! Je viens de me faire des amis et …

- Et un petit copain. Tu deviens une sacrée tr...

- Oh la ferme ! Tu me laisse parler ! Sinon, je risque de réduire à néant tes espoir pour un héritier Desgoffe ! Je te jure que je le fait, si tu ne laisse pas les filles de cette maison tranquille ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui, Maman ! ironisa Nathan, en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis, je te signale que c'est ta faute si tu n'avait pas d'amis en France.

- C'est ça ! »

Puis je repartis, pleine de rage. Comment avait-il osé me parler de ça ? Sans compter que c'était _sa _faute. J'expliquerai le pourquoi du comment plus tard.

Bella et Emily étaient dans leur coin, tandis que Sam embrassait dans le cou cette dernière, un bras protecteur autour de sa taille, lorsque j'étais revenue dans le salon. Bella les regardait avec nostalgie, perdue dans ces pensées, visiblement douloureuses. Nathan avait pris Joan par le bras et était sortis dehors, alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. Jacob, Jared et Embry applaudirent lorsque j'allais m'installer près de mon Imprégné.

« Et bien ! Ça s'était de l'engueulade ! s'exclama Embry, avec de grands geste. On a rien compris, mais ça ne devait pas être des compliments. Même Paul ne s'énerve pas autant !

- Bah, au moins, il est partit. Je n'avais jamais vu Sam aussi en colère ! renchérit Jacob. Et puis, maintenant, je sais que tu n'ira pas voir d'autre garçons que moi. Ils risquent de prendre peur en t'écoutant hurler.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, répondis-je en souriant, pas le moins du monde vexée par ce qu'il venait d'insinuer. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami.

- Aucun ? s'étonna Jared, en levant ses sourcils.

- Non. Je n'ai jamais intéressée personne.

- Il ne devait pas avoir les yeux en face des trous. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, ajouta Jacob, inquiet.

- Eh, j'ai un sens de l'humour ! Et puis, je sais bien que les garçons en ont un très centré sur l'humour salace, dis-je en riant. »

Puis soudainement, une autre crampe me fit grimacer. On pouvait dire que ces règles étaient les plus douloureuse qui m'étais arriver d'avoir. En parlant de ça, je ne savais toujours pas _pourquoi _j'avais mes règles. Ce n'était pas ma semaine. Je me levais, laissant les hommes entre eux, et me dirigeait vers Bella et Emily, que Sam avait lâchée.

« Heu... Emily ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai eu mes règles lorsque... Jacob et moi, on s'est... imprégnés ?

- C'est pour pouvoir copuler. Mais ne t'occupe pas de ça, ce n'est pas très important. Apprenez à vous connaître et vous verrez pour la suite.

- D'accord. C'est quand même bizarre. Vous parliez de quoi, avant que je n'arrive ?

- De moi et Jacob, répondis Bella, toujours en train de sourire. Il était amoureux de moi, avant. Je suis heureuse qu'il se soit ôté de la tête cette idée totalement ridicule.

- C'est le problème avec les meilleurs amis, il y en a souvent un qui tombe amoureux de l'autre, murmurais-je, en m'efforçant de ne pas penser à _Lui_

- Bon aller, on passe à table ! s'écria Emily, ayant remarqué mon malaise. »

Les garçons se jetèrent sur la table, et je n'eus pas le temps de prendre quoi que se soit. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais un petit-ami très attentionné qui m'apporta une brioche et un verre de lait. Je lui souris et m'emparais de mon « festin ». Je n'avais pas mangé depuis que j'étais descendu de l'avion. Soit environ 7 heures.

« Tu as faim, on dirait, remarqua Jacob avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui. Toi aussi, apparemment.

- Moi, c'est parce que je suis un loup. Au fait...

- Mmm ?

- Ça ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas... Enfin...

- Non, ce n'est pas un problème. Et puis, je suis sous le choc de la révélation. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas.

- OK, souffla t-il, visiblement soulagé. C'est juste que je ne supporterai pas que tu sois loin de moi.

- Moi non plus, j'ai du mal à l'envisager. Mais, je ne vais pas au même lycée que toi et puis, la nuit, il faut bien qu'on dorme. Ça va être dur, mais on va devoir faire avec.

- Je peux venir, cette nuit. Personne n'en saura rien.

- Et comment tu veux entrer ? Mes parents vont t'entendre...

- Pas si je passe par la fenêtre. Et puis, je sais être très discret quand je le veux.

- Tu sais, Nathan va sûrement balancer au parents que je suis _un peu trop_ proche d'un garçon. Ils sont vraiment vieux jeu, tu sais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je venais souvent la nuit dans la chambre de Bella, et Charlie n'en a jamais rien su. Il est flic, en plus.

- Je sais, c'est mon nouveau voisin. Un flic pour voisin de pallier, non mais je vous jure !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On fera un essai ce soir, tu verra. Rien de plus facile. »

Nous finîmes notre repas rapidement, se touchant presque tout le temps. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est aussi chaud. Sûrement un truc de loup.

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, mon téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Enfin, à vibrer serait plus exact. C'était Nathan. Je décrochais, tandis que Jacob se tendait à côté de moi. Je parlais, bien sûr, en français ; quelque chose me disait que ça n'allait pas bien se passer et je ne tenais pas à ce que tout le monde comprenne.

« Quoi ?

- Rentre à la maison.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai faim, et qu'il n'y a rien de préparé. Papa et Maman sont partit au bureau, et ils rentreront très tard. Et puis, Joan a trouver une fille.

- Déjà ?!

- Ouais. Aller, rentre à la maison.

- Je rentre avec Bella.

- Maintenant.

- Oh, dis, tu me laisse vivre, oui ? Après tu va dire que c'est de _ma_ faute !

- S'il te plait, Emma ! En plus, il y a cours, demain.

- Depuis quand tu t'inquiète de mes cours ? T'es le premier à m'inciter à sécher !

- Depuis que ma sœur traîne avec un garçon _un peu_ trop grand pour avoir 16 ans. Je suis sûr qu'ils se droguent, ta vu la tête de Bella ? Et puis l'autre là, Emily... Les griffures qu'elle a !

- La ferme ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Et toi, tu le sais, peut-être ?

- Non, mais je ne fouille pas dans la vie des gens, moi. Je suis polie.

- C'est ça. Et bien, soit une gentille petite sœur et rentre. J'ai faim !

- Tu n'a cas faire cuir une boite de raviolis. »

Et je lui raccrochais au nez. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air contrariée, parce que Jacob me prit dans ses bras et Bella eut un sourire compatissant. Son père avait dit qu'elle comprenait un peu le français. Elle avait dut capter l'essentiel.

« On va y aller, Emma. Je croit que ton frère s'impatiente. Et puis, il y a cours, demain. Tu risque d'être fatiguée. »

Nous dîmes au revoir à tout le monde et j'embrassais_ sur la joue _Jacob. J'avais le cœur qui battait à s'en exploser les vaisseaux sanguins, les mains moites de chez moites, l'estomac menaçant de tout recracher sur _lui_, les joues cuisantes comme après un coup de soleil et les jambes en soie. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui faire un vrai baisé. J'étais une froussarde des plus irritante, vous savez ?

Malgré ça, Jacob m'avait sourit et murmuré « A tout à l'heure ». Les joues encore plus cramées, si c'est possible, je lui sourit et m'enfuyais à la suite de Bella. J'entendis Embry dire que j'étais trop timide et un bruit de claque, suivit de rire. Ah, ces deux là !

Il pleuvait averse et je me demandais comment mes frères avaient pu rentrer. A pied ? Certainement. Ils sont assez fous pour faire de la randonnée sous la pluie un soir de novembre.

Les lumières étaient toutes allumées lorsque nous sommes passées devant chez moi. Nathan m'attendait devant la porte, les bras croisés. Il semblait contrarié et cherchait du regard quelqu'un. Sûrement Jacob. Je sortais de la voiture, saluai Bella et lui donnais rendez-vous le lendemain pour aller ensemble au lycée. Puis je rentrai à la maison, passant devant Nathan en le snobant de façon spectaculaire.

« Je n'y crois pas : tu n'as même pas commencé à cuisiner ?!

- J'avais trop la flemme, répondis Nathan en haussant les épaules.

- Ah oui ? Et bien, tu vas te débrouiller tout seul; moi j'ai déjà manger. Je vais me coucher : j'ai cours demain, comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer au téléphone. »

J'ignorai ces protestations et montai à l'étages. Des cartons traînaient un peu partout dans le couloirs, mais je reconnu sans difficultés les miens. En entrant dans ma chambre, je cru faire une crise cardiaque : Jacob se trouvait là, bien tranquille et assis sur mon lit. Il me sourit lorsqu'il me vit, et se leva rapidement.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dis : personne ne m'a entendu. Et pourtant, je suis passé par la fenêtre.

- Tu vas devoir patienter, il faut que j'aille me laver.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais attendre. »

Je lui souris et pris mon pyjama. Je rougissait en me rendant compte que c'était loin d'être adapter à la situation : c'était un de ces vieux pyjamas que vous gardez pendant des années. Le mien était vert, ma couleur préférée.

Une fois propre et avec l'haleine fraiche (un vrai tue l'amour, ce truc là), j'entrepris de me blottir confortablement contre mon Imprégné. C'était flippant de constater à quel point il m'était facile de l'appeler comme ça.

« A quoi tu pense ? murmura Jacob, au creux de mon oreille.

- A nous. Enfin, au début de nous.

- Qui durera, ça tu peux me croire. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvée, il est hors de question que j'entame une nouvelle partie de cache-cache avec mon âme sœur.

- Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Mais il faudra bien que je retourne en France...

- Oh non, tu reste avec moi. »

Je riais doucement et fermais les yeux, afin d'apprécier la chaleur que dégageait Jacob. Au moins, Papa et Maman ne viendraient plus m'embêter avec le radiateur : j'en avais un à moi toute seule. Et c'est sur cette réflexion hautement intelligente que je m'endormis, dans les bras de mon amoureux. Ça sonne moins bien que mon Imprégné, non ?


	3. Saloprie de sangsue !

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Navrée d'avoir été si longue, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels et puis il y a eu la rentrée.**

**C'est un tout petit chapitre, que je viens de terminer.**

**Je voudrais remerçier LuckyPotterCullen, Cecile82, Ptitemanou, fan-de-jacob-black, elendyl666 et Moon Plume pour leur review, qui m'ont fait plaisir à un point non-imaginable ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le lendemain, je me réveillais sans Jacob. A vrai dire je préférais : je risquais d'avoir du sang partout sur les cuisses et c'était loin d'être glamour. Ma peau était rouge, lorsque je m'habillais, sûrement à cause de la chaleur infernale que dégageait Jake. Je descendit prendre mon petit-déjeuné, avec l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Et pourtant, impossible de savoir quoi.

Joan s'évertuait à faire taire une jeune et jolie brune _un peu _trop bavarde. Nous ne supportions pas les discutions dès le réveil, et cette fille n'arrêtait pas de déblatérer des choses comme « Je n'ai pas mes affaires, je vais ressembler à rien au collège ! » _Ça, ça ne change pas vraiment, ma belle._

Bref, mes parents étaient déjà partis au travail, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Au moins, il n'étaient pas_ tout le temps_ derrière mon dos. Une fois mon bol de céréale terminé, je pris mon sac de cours et me dirigeais vers la maison de Bella. Je frappais à la porte, et ce fut un Charlie vêtue de son uniforme qui m'ouvris.

« Bonjour, Charlie. Est-ce que Bella est là ?

- Oui, dans la cuisine. Entre, je t'en prie.

- Merci »

Bella, dont les cheveux en dynamite semblaient vouloir s'enfuir dans tous les sens, mangeait tranquillement. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle sourit et me fit un signe de la main. Elle monta rapidement dans sa chambre et un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions dans son chevrolet. Sur le chemin du lycée, Bella me prévint de la « popularité » dont je ferais preuve au début : elle avait vécu exactement la même chose.

Bella m'aida pendant toutes la matinée : j'avais exactement les même cours qu'elle. Ses amis, Mike, Angela et Ben étaient très sympa. En revanche, cette Lauren et cette Jessica me donnaient envie de distribuer des claques. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a faillit se passer pendant la pause de l'après-midi.

Cette abrutis de Lauren avait chuchoté quelque chose comme « Bella et sa nouvelle tarée d'amie, ect » dans l'oreille de cette pouffe de Jessica, en me regardant fixement. Autant vous dire que je ne n'avais pas franchement apprécier.

« Oui ? La nouvelle tarée d'amie aimerait bien connaître ce qui te passionne tant, Lauren...

- Rien, je me disais juste que tu était bien sotte de croire que Bella s'intéresse à toi. Elle ne parle qu'aux Cullen qui ne sont _malheureusement_ plus là, susurra t-elle. »

Aussitôt Bella se tint la poitrine, et hoqueta. Elle ferma les yeux, tout sang s'étant retiré de son visage. En la voyant dans cet état, je me tournais brusquement vers Lauren et sifflais d'une voix super énervée :

« Tu ferai mieux de te taire. Tu vois bien que ça lui fait du mal, pauvre nouille.

- Quelle insulte ! Si tu continue, je vais pleurer.

- Et bah pleures, tu pisseras moins. Et profites-en pour la fermer, tant qu'on y est.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui pour me parler comme ça ?! Tu viens a peine d'arriver, et tu t'y crois !

- Si tu n'avais pas chercher les embrouilles dès le début, ça ne se serais pas passé. Alors maintenant, tu es gentille, tu t'excuses et tu va manger ailleurs.

- Va te faire voir ! Viens Jess. »

Lorsque je tournais la tête, je découvrais que la plus part des élèves avaient suivis tout l'échange. Bella avait rouvert les yeux et me regardait l'air de dire « ah, depuis le temps que j'avais envie de l'envoyer cueillir les patates, elle ! ». Je lui souriais, et quittais le réfectoire la tête haute, sous le regard intrigué des garçons et celui plus ou moins admiratif de certaines filles.

Toute la journée, j'ai essayé d'éviter les gens, qui soit m'aimaient bien, soit me détestaient. Ce qui était plutôt bizarre. Jacob était venu me chercher à la fin des cours, avec sa superbe moto. La classe, hein ?

Vous auriez vu la tête que Jake a fait lorsqu'il m'a vu avec Mike et Ben... C'était assez hilarant, à vrai dire. Je m'étais approchée de lui, et lui avais dit bonjour de ma manière. Traduisez par un mélange de salive.

« Comment va ma jolie Frenshy, aujourd'hui ?

- Bien. Mais...

- Oh, regardez ! s'exclama une voix désagréable sur le parking. Bella Swan prête son petit-ami à la nouvelle ! Je ne l'a croyais pas comme ça. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, demandant à Dieu pourquoi il avait permis la vie à des personnes dénuées de cerveau, et en priant pour qu'il en donne un à cette pauvre Lauren. J'ai pris le casque de moto que me tendait Jacob et regardait Lauren.

« Moi j'avais l'impression que ça t'étais déjà arrivé. Lâche-moi le string, maintenant ! »

Jacob éclata de rire, et démarra lorsque le directeur du Lycée, M. Green, arrivait en hurlant à qui veut bien l'entende de « débarrasser le plancher avant qu'il n'alerte la police ». J'eus un sourire en imaginant Charlie débarquer pour venir nous arrêter.

Bella ne venait pas avec nous à la réserve, elle avait à faire chez elle. Et puis, elle venait plus tard avec son père pour manger chez Billy, le père de Jacob. Elle me l'avait dit cet après-midi, en sortant de cours. Je ne l'ai pas questionnée sur ses Cullen, sachant que ça lui ferais du mal, mais j'interrogerais Jacob : il devait être au courant, puisque qu'il était le meilleur ami de Bella.

En arrivant à la réserve, je remarquais immédiatement que nous n'étions pas chez Émilie et Sam. Jacob ouvrit le garage de la maison et rangea la moto, près d'une petite voiture.

« C'est ton garage ? demandais-je en scrutant cette dernière.

- Oui. Et je retape cette Golf, Billy ne veut pas m'en payer une nouvelle. Tu veux du Coca ?

- Oui, merci. »

Jacob me tendis une canette qu'il avait ouverte, et s'en pris une lui aussi. Je m'assis sur la place conducteur, et regardais Jacob bricoler. Au bout d'un moment, je sortais mes affaires de cours et travaillai sur un exercice de Maths particulièrement difficile, que M. Varner m'avait donné – juste à moi. J'avais sautée une classe, en France : à cause de ma …. dépression, j'avais énormément travaillé, afin de_ L_'oublier.

Bref, nous avons passé la fin d'après midi ensemble, et je m'aperçus qu'il était impossible de travailler convenablement avec Jacob : je pouffais à la moindre blague de celui-ci. Nous avions pas mal de point commun : nous aimions la mécanique, le coca devenu chaud dans la cannette à force de rester au soleil, le beurre dans presque tout les plats...

Et puis, il y eu le sujet qui fâche : qui étaient donc ces Cullen ?

« Je peux te poser une question, Jake ?

- Vas-y, répondit-il, sous la voiture.

- Tu connais les Cullen ? »

Aussitôt, Jacob se posta devant moi, la mâchoire crispée.

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Parce que cette fille, Lauren, elle dit ça à Bella et je n'ai pas osé lui demander qui ils étaient. Et comme elle semblait avoir mal, je me suis dis que tu pourrais me le dire.

- Des vampires. Voilà ce qu'ils sont. En arrivant à Forks, Bella est tombée amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux : Edward. Seulement, quelque jours après que Bella ai eu 18 ans, il l'a lâchement abandonnée sans lui donner d'explication. Bella est devenue dépressive et même si ça ne se dis pas, sans moi, elle aurait déjà tenté de se suicider, débita Jacob, après un instant de silence. »

Son discours m'avait laissée sans voix. Il avait l'air vraiment furieux après ce Edward, et je dois bien avouer qu'user de ses charmes de sangsue pour ensuite larguée l'humaine qui s'était épris de vous, n'est pas très classe. Bella souffrait et tout ça pour un mollusque. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je savais _très bien_ se que vivait Bella en se moment.

« Pourquoi tu pleurs ? demanda Jacob, soudain inquiet.

- Je ne pleurs pas, répliquais-je mollement en touchant mes joues pour constater que, en effet, je pleurais.

- Tu es si susceptible que ça ? osa plaisanter Jake, en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Non. C'est juste que je viens d'apprendre que je ne suis pas la seule humaine à être tombée amoureuse d'un vampire. Et que je sais mieux que personne ce que Bella ressent, fis-je lentement. »

Jacob me regarda avec une telle stupéfaction que je cru qu'il allait s'évanouir.

« Que veut-tu dire dans « je ne suis pas la seule humaine à être tombée amoureuse d'un vampire » ? Tu … Avec un... Une sangsue ?! »

Et là, je su immédiatement que j'avais fait une grosse bourbe.


	4. La bellefamille

**Bonjours !**

**Tout d'abord, veillez m'excuser de ce retard absolument inexcusable. J'ai eu quelques petites difficultés scolaire et j'aime sortir avec des amis tout les mercredis.... Ce qui ne me laisse que le dimanche pour écrire (oui, j'ai cours le samedi) et j'avais franchement la flemme de le faire ^^ **

**Je remercie Ptitemanou, Cecile82 et Fan-de-jacob-black pour leur review du derniers chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je re-posterais un autre chapitre, en espérant la semaine prochaine.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

« Jacob... Euh... Je ne savais pas que c'était un vampire, lorsque je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, tu sais...

- Je comprend mieux ta réaction quand on t'a dis que les vampires et les loup-garou existe ! s'écria Jacob, bleu de cette révélation.

- Je n'ai pas choisis de vouloir emballer une sangsue ! répliquais-je sèchement, vexée. Je te signale qu'il m'a larguée, donc tout va bien.

- Tu te fou de moi ? Tu viens de me dire que tu es sortis avec un mollusque, que tu l'a embrasser et qu'il t'as jetée ! Il n'avait pas les yeux en face des trous, ce jour-là, en plus !

- Jacob, il a essayer de me mordre ! Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence !

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, Emma ! Il aurait pu te blesser... Tu es comme Bella, totalement inconsciente.

- Non. Bella est plus forte que moi. Je suis tombée malade après _son_ départ. »

Jacob semble se calmer, et, tout en me prenant la main, me demande de lui raconter. _Tout_.

« Je l'ai rencontré lors de mon entrée en seconde. Super populaire, beau, intelligent, bref un canon, quoi. Tu imagine se que j'ai ressentit lorsqu'il m'a parlé pour la première fois ? Il s'intéressait à moi ! La petite sœur de Nathan, timide et grosse tête, comme on dit.

Bref, je n'ai pas fait attention à tout les signaux plus ou moins bizarre qu'il m'envoyait, et un jour, il m'a avoué être un vampire. Tout en moi me criait de partir et l'abandonner. Mais je suis restée, et ça a dérapé. Il a tenté de me mordre et s'en est tellement voulu qu'il a déménagé le lendemain. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

Après ça, toutes les filles en transe devant _lui_ m'ont « punie » d'être sortie avec lui : ma réputations, mes amis et ma santé, j'ai tout perdu. Je comprend très bien que Bella ne soit en grande forme. »

Jacob me regardait avec une telle intensité que j'eus du mal à ne pas sourire et détourner le regard.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça !

- Quoi ? Comment, comme ça ?

- Bah, on dirait que t'as pitié. Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde comme ça.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Ce truc t'as fait du mal. Il a fait du mal à MA copine. »

Ses bras s'enroulaient autours de moi, et son visage, posé sur mon épaule, me caressait la joue. Et je fus bien contente qu'il se soit « épilés les joues et le menton » le matin même.

« Et je n'aime _pas du tout_ qu'on lui fasse du mal, grogna t-il.

- T'inquiète pas, je vais bien maintenant : J'ai un superbe petit ami et une amie vraiment sympa. »

Ses doigts passaient et repassaient dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres glissaient sur mon cou, retraçaient les contours de ma mâchoire. Ma respiration s'accélérait, et Jacob reprenait d'une voix rauque :

« Je vais poursuivre cette sangsue. Je vais lui faire payer. Et …

- Emma ? Jacob ? appela quelqu'un à l'autre bout du garage. »

Toute la magie du moment s'envola, Jake s'écarta de moi, je repris une meilleure position et j'observais Bella qui venait d'arriver. Je lui en voulait un peu qu'elle ait, involontairement, cassé se qui se passait il y a quelques instants. J'aimais _beaucoup_ ce qu'il faisait. _Beaucoup._

« Désolée de vous déranger, s'excusa Bella, mais Billy m'a demandée de venir vous chercher.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? demanda Jacob en se relevant.

- Environ une heure. Mais je voulais vous laisser tranquille. »

Je sourit pour la remercier, et les suivit dans le salon de mon _beau-père_. Je repensait à cette pseudo-dispute, avec Jacob. Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler de _Johnny_. On ne parle pas de ses coups de cœurs à son petit-copain actuel ! M'avait-il parlé de Bella, lui ? Non ! Oh, je me sentais vraiment idiote.

Billy et Charlie étaient déjà assis à table, un énorme plat de spaghettis à la bolognaise en face d'eux. Jake se jeta sur une chaise et pris la moitié du plat à lui tout seul. Charlie haussa les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Esquissant un sourire, je pris place près de mon Imprégné, et de Bella.

« Alors Emma ? Comment se passe le lycée ? fit Charlie avec un regard soupçonneux à l'égard de la main de Jacob posée sur ma cuisse.

- Bien, affirmai-je, crispée. Je me suis fais plein d'amis. »

Je vis Bella pouffer et mettre la main devant sa bouche avec un « pardon ! » sonore.

« Oui, euh... J'ai eu quelques accrochages aussi...

- Rien de grave, j'espère ?

- Non, non, tout va bien.

- D'accord. Et sinon, d'où viens-tu ? Je veux dire, de quel endroit précis de France ?

- Papa ! lança sèchement ma copine brune. Tu va l'a mettre malhalaise !

- Ce n'est rien, la rassurais-je. J'habitais en Normandie, près du Havre, le même genre de petite ville que Forks.

- Et tu as 17 ans ? s'étonna Billy. Tu paraît plus jeune.

- Non, en fait j'ai 16 ans, j'ai sauté une classe. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai l'air jeune.

- Le même age que Jake ! s'exclama le père de mon Imprégné, avec un coup d'œil instant vers ce dernier.

- Oui, c'est bizarre, hein ? grogna Jacob, en posant son bras autours de mes épaules. »

Billy fit la navette entre moi et son fils, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur. Il baissa rapidement la tête et mangea tout aussi promptement. Je demandais à Jake où se trouvait les toilettes, et m'y dirigeais. Un lavabo se trouvait en dessous d'un glace, les toilettes étant intégrée à la salle de bain, et je fit couler de l'eau froide. Me rafraichir les orbites me permettrais sûrement de tenir le coup face à mes voisins. J'entendis frapper à la porte, et je vis Jake qui se tenait dans l'encadrement.

« Tu aurais pu lui parler de l'Imprégnation, sifflais-je.

- Oui, je sais, excuse-moi. C'est juste que j'ai été occupé et je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à mon père depuis hier.

- Est-ce que Charlie est au courant pour votre condition ?

- Tu rigole ? Comment tu crois qu'il va réagir, à ton avis ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Il paraît solide.

- Autant que l'est Bella en ce moment. »

Il s'approcha, et me fit un câlin. Sa tête était posée sur mon épaule, et nous nous regardions dans le miroir. J'avais vraiment de la chance. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent et nous restâmes ainsi. J'ai quand même décidé de descendre, afin d'éviter que les gens en bas s'imagine des choses.... La soirée, se passa bien, et ce, malgré les sous-entendus salaces des deux meilleurs amis. Quand je rentrais chez moi, mes parents n'étaient toujours pas là, et mes frères dormaient. Joan était peut-être avec la brune de ce matin, ou une autre fille. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que mon amoureux m'attendait sur mon lit, et que j'étais crevée.


	5. Retour à Forks

**Bonjours ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps pour poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai été très occupée... Et comme c'est Noël, je me suis dis, allez, on va faire plaisir! **

**J'ai fais des chapitres de réserve, d'où mon basence prolongée. J'en suis navrée.**

**Un grand merci à mes reviewer :), respectivement :**

**Cecile82, Ptitemanou, Moon Plume, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Enee04 et Emi132. Merci beaucoup !**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

_**3 semaines plus tard**_

C'est avec une boule au ventre que je me réveillais ce matin, pour partir au lycée. Un mauvais pressentiment persistait depuis hier, et cela commençait à m'inquiéter. J'étais dotée d'un instinct assez développer, et généralement, j'avais raison.

Jacob était partis en « mission » il y avait 4 jours, et il me manquait. Beaucoup. J'avais prévus de le présenter à mes parents, puisque j'avais eu le plaisir de rencontrer Billy. A son tour d'être mal alaise !

Je pris mon baladeur MP3 et allait chez Bella. Charlie était déjà parti au commissariat et Bella ne mis pas longtemps à retrouver ses clefs. Nous ne parlâmes que très peu durant le trajet, toutes deux angoissées par la perspective d'un accident durant la « missions » des loup-garous. Je n'avais pas chercher à savoir pourquoi il partait, mais je savais que c'était dangereux.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée, et l'agitation qui y régnait me laissa pantoise. Pour qu'elles raisons les élèves se pressaient-ils devant une volvo argentée ? Nous sortîmes de la voiture et je reconnu Jacob avec un jeune homme blond-cuivré, très beau, à la peau blafarde....

Je me stoppais brusquement, Bella à ma suite, visiblement prête à s'évanouir. Je l'observais, priant de toutes mes forces pour qu'elle ne retourne pas dans les bras d'Edward Cullen, l'immonde vampire qui osait remettre les pieds à Forks. A peine eu-je penser à cela qu'il tourna la tête vers moi et grogna. Jacob se crispa instantanément et se posta devant moi.

« - D'où tu te permet ça ?! Hurla-t-il. Dégage ! Personne n'a envie de te revoir ! »

Si j'en croyais les hochement de têtes de Ben, Éric, Tyler et bon nombres d'autres garçon, Jacob allait devenir la nouvelle idole du lycée. Edward n'était pas seul, d'autre vampire l'accompagnait : une jolie blonde, un grand costaud, un « coincé » et une espèce de petit lutin. Tous très beaux et tous bientôt chasser de la ville.

« - Je vois que tu as bien éduqué ta _chienne_, siffla Edward. Mais je ne suis pas là pour approuver ou non tes conquêtes de plus en plus pathétique. Bella, mon amour....

- Tais-toi ! Ordonnais-je en m'approchant lentement, révulsée par la colère. Tais-toi ! As-tu la moindre idée de se que tu lui a fais vivre durant tout ces mois ? Non ! Alors, ne l'appelle pas « mon amour » !

- Tu as le bonjour de Johnny, lâcha cette ordure avec un sourire narquois après un petit silence. »

Je m'étais figée. Jacob avait crié à tout le monde de déguerpir, ce que l'on avait fait sans poser de questions. Puis, il avait muté. Les autres vampires se levèrent directement, et se postèrent au côté de leur frère.

Bella pleurait. Elle semblait déchirée de l'intérieur, et Edward le remarqua. Son regard s'adoucit et une tristesse profonde s'inscrit sur son visage parfait. L'aimait-il ?

« -Bien sûr que oui ! répliqua le concerné, avec un froncement de sourcils. »

_Pourquoi l'as-tu abandonnée alors ? _pensais-je durement. Edward s'effondra par terre, et sa famille recula. Elle jugea même bon de partir. _Bon choix_. Bella s'approcha doucement de son bien aimé, et s'assit a côté de lui. Il l'a pris délicatement dans ses bras, et j'entendis Jacob grogner. Décidément_, c'est la mode en ce moment !_

_« -_Pourquoi es-tu partis ? Pourquoi ? sanglota Bella, la tête contre l'épaule de la sangsue.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé ! murmura celle-ci, d'une voix enrouée. Mais Victoria te menaçait, et si je faisait en sorte qu'elle sache que je ne t'aimais plus, je.. Je pensais que ça arrangerait tout. Mais Alice à eu une vision, et tu te faisait attaquée par Victoria en allant au lycée... Je voulais te protéger, pardonne-moi, mon amour.... Je suis désolé ! »

Pour toute réponse, Bella se mis a genoux, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Je me détournais de ce spectacle particulièrement tragique et partie en direction de la forêt. Je ne pu retenir mes larmes. Ne croyez pas que j'étais touché par cette scène, au contraire, c'était un peu trop guimauve pour moi. Non, je ressassais le « Tu as le bonjour de Johnny »... Et je m'imaginais la réaction que j'aurais eu si celui-ci aurait eu le culot de se pointer à mon lycée pour _s'excuser_... Je l'aurais frapper. Il n'aurais rien sentis, et j'aurais sûrement eu très mal, mais ça m'aurais fait du bien. Puis je l'aurais congédier, et il se serait pris le râteau de sa vie. Ah !

Et je m'étais mise à fantasmer sur le retour de Johnny, quand je sentis une truffe humide passer sur ma main. Je souriais, ayant reconnu mon Imprégné. Il se retransforma, et nu, me serra fort contre lui. Il savais à quel point ça m'avait fait mal. Puis, il se rhabilla, ayant mis un short attacher à sa « patte » Nous neume pas besoin de parler pour retourner vers les amoureux damnés. Ce surnom était un peu trop mélo-dramatique, mais il me plaisait. Edward se leva à notre arrivée.

« - Je suis navré pour ce que j'ai dis tout-à-l'heure, s'excusa t-il, apparemment sincère. »

J'hochais la tête. Je n'allait tout de même pas lui parler. Je ne supportais plus les vampires. Et j'étais déjà fatiguée, à à peine 8 heures du matin.

« - Viens, Emma. Tu n'iras pas en cours aujourd'hui. Je te ramène chez moi, annonça Jake, en m'emmenant près de sa moto.

- Okay... Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Fais... »

Je n'allais pas lui dire « fais attention », quand même. J'espérais que Edward Cullen n'avait pas cramée toute sa cervelle lors de sa transformation. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire à ma pensée.

« - Fais passer le mot aux profs que je ne viens pas. Peux-tu prendre mes devoirs ? demandais-je, tout sourire.

- Bien sûr. A plus tard, Emma. »

Bella rayonnait. Son teint avait perdu de sa pâleur et ses cheveux semblait moins terne. Elle tenais la main de son vampire. Je montais sur la moto de Jacob, attristée de voir un couple aussi..._contre nature_. Mon amoureux, passa la troisième et nous décollâmes vers sa maison.


	6. Un aprèsmidi tranquille

**Hey you ^^ Je m'excuse de cet immense retard. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, j'étais juste préoccupée, et je n'avais pas du tout envie d'écrire... Voilà, en espérant que vous ne serez pas fâchés contre moi ^^ Un grand merci à Emi132 , Lolinette, Akira-san et Mrs Esmée Cullen pour leur review, qui, en les relisant, m'ont redonné le sourire. Bonne lecture :)**

L'après-midi que je passais en compagnie de Jacob, ce jour-là, fut magique. Jamais nous n'étions allés aussi loin, mais ça ne m'a pas dérangée.

Premièrement, nous sommes arrivés chez Billy une demi heure après l'accrochage avec Edward le vampire. Jake a pris une canette de Coca dans le frigo et c'est dirigés vers sa chambre. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, et abordé le sujet sensible : les relations sexuelles. Qui a fais quoi, si on se fais assez confiance... Et là, c'est le drame : un préservatif tombe de la poche du short de mon Imprégné, me faisant hausser les sourcils.

« - Oui, hum... Billy m'en a passé lorsque tu es venue dîner chez moi pour la première fois. Je te jure qu'il m'a fais un lavage de cerveau sur les risques et sur le fais qu'il ne veut pas être grand-père à son âge !

- Oh, moi tu sais, le jour où mes parents sauront que j'ai déjà embrassé un garçons... On a le temps pour parler de relations sexuelles.

- Ou pas... »

Jacob s'approche de moi, d'une démarche féline. Ses mains glissent le long de mon corps et mon cœur s'accélère. Je ferme les yeux; mais Jake à les mains baladeuses. Je le repousse, me lève, récupère mon sac et sors de la chambre... Pour y rentrer tout aussi rapidement : Billy était dans le salon, la banane jusqu'aux oreilles.

« - Bah, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'étonna Jacob, qui, entre-temps, s'était rapproché de la porte.

- Il y a Billy, dehors..

- Tu ne te serais pas enfuie, tu ne l'aurais même pas remarqué.

- Ça devenait un peu « olé-olé », hein !

- Tu me l'aurais dis, j'aurais arrêté.

- Non mais, franchement, Jake, tu me vois te balancer : « ah non, ma poule, c'est vraiment trop flippant. Allez, salut ! »

- Tu n'es pas obligée de dire ma poule, rigola le volatile concerné.

- Oui mais...

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. On va mettre de côté cet aspect TRES attirant de notre relation.

- Bah, tu m'étonne que c'est attirant ! raillais-je, en levant les yeux au ciel. Jacob ? Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais faire tes devoirs ? Depuis que tu es parti en mission, tu as pris du retard.

- Je rêve ! Tu me parle vraiment école ? »

Je souris en voyant son air consterné et m'approchais de lui.

« - On peut aller faire un tour, ou faire autre choses, si tu veux, me proposa mon Imprégné.

- Ye ke ke, ma poule ! lançais-je en sautant pratiquement du lit.

Jake éclata de rire et pris un tee-shirt. Oui, parce que, non content de s'être donné en spectacle tout à l'heure, il avait décidé de se trimballer en short, en plein novembre. Tout ça pour qu'il se fasse courir après par des filles de Terminale ! Je vais les renvoyer vite fait chez elles, moi.

Billy m'avait fait la bise, avant que nous sortions, et il m'avait conseillé de ne pas me faire influencer par Jacob. Je le lui ai promis et l'influenceur de service m'emmena dans la forêt.

« - Emily est enceinte de 4 mois, m'apprit-il, pendant qu'on marchait l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Et Jared à trouver son Imprégnée, elle s'appelle Kim. Sam et Emily organisent une fête à l'intention du bébé et de l'imprégnation. Il y a de nouveaux membres de la meute – dont une fille, ce qui est une première. Alors, toute la réserve est invitée à la fête et même mes sœurs font le déplacement. Rebecca habite Hawaï et Rachel fait ses études loin d'ici. Ce serais l'occasion de rencontrer ta belle famille...

- Tu es en train de me demander de t'accompagner à la fête? résumais-je, un sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres.

- Euh.. Ouais. »

Jake était tout gêné et il regardait le bout de ses lacets, visiblement passionnants. Mes parents ne seraient pas contre une intégration à la société, comme ils disent. En revanche, mes frères, si. Ils voudront venir me surveillée et, par la même occasion, se trouver une copine avec qui finir la soirée...Seulement, nous n'étions pas en France ici, et la fête pouvait être propice à d'autres Imprégnations... Oh et puis, pourquoi m'inquiétais-je autant du sort de mes frères ?! Ils faisaient leurs propres choix et assumaient leurs conséquences.

J'acceptais avec une joie non dissimulée la proposition et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Quand vint midi, le ventre de Jacob grogna. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis que j'étais là... Le pauvre.

« - Allez, viens, je vais te faire à manger. »

Nous retournâmes chez Billy plus rapidement qu'à l'allée, stimulés par la perspective d'être tranquille, tout seuls à la maison. J'étais bien heureuse que mes parents travaillent tard le soir; ils n'ont pas reçu l'appel du lycée pour savoir la raison de mon absence. Je me vois mal expliquer que j'ai préféré glander sur le lit de mon petit-ami...

Jacob sortit tout les ingrédients pour faire des lasagnes. Ne sachant pas si Billy allait rentrer, j'ai quand même préparé pour 4 . Jake allait râler de ne pas avoir assez mangé, mais qu'il attende de voir le dessert. Il sera rassasié pour 1 semaine.

Pour le moment, mon loup d'amoureux était partis se coucher, fatigué par ces journées de courses à travers le pays. Je mis les lasagnes au four, pris de l'argent dans mon manteau et partis à la petite épicerie du coin. J'achetais du soda et un gros gâteau au chocolat.

En revenant, Jacob étais assis en face de mon beau père, se retenant à peine de se jeter sur le plat. Je fis fonctionner mes zygomatiques puissance maximale et mis la table. Nous mangeâmes en riant, dans la bonne humeur, quand mon téléphone vibra. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continu de garder ce truc, puisqu'il est toujours synonyme de disputes... Quand bien même, Emma Desgoffes (ma superbe personne), étant mazo, répondis... et le regretta 5 minutes plus tard.


	7. Menace des Ex

**Hey vous ! Je suis de retour ^^**

**Merci beaucoup à Kikiki pour son e-mail très gentil :) Et merci aussi à Meg-Bella, Mrs Esmée Cullen et Lolinette ! C'est vraiment génial de savoir que vous aimez ma fic. Voilà la suite :p**

**Bonne lecture ! **

« Emma ?

- Euh.. Oui ? C'est qui ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelle de moi.. C'est Johnny Morin. »

J'ai eu un beug. Mais alors, un beug comme jamais j'en avais eu. Jacob me regardait, avec cet air contrarié... Espérons qu'il n'entendait pas ce que _Johnny le vampire_ disait.

« Je peux savoir comment tu as eu mon numéro ? Et pourquoi tu m'appelle, d'abord ?

- C'est Edward Cullen qui me l'a passer. Il l'a demander à Bella.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je l'ai vu ce matin, figure-toi, et je le connaissais pas. Je pense qu'il n'en a strictement rien a faire de ma petite vie; encore moins de mon numéro de téléphone.

- On s'en fou de la façon dont je me le suis procuré ! explosa mon ex. Comment se fait-il que tu sorte avec un... _loup-garou _?

- Non mais, ça te regarde ? Je sors avec qui je veux ! Tu n'as pas le droit de débarquer dans ma vie comme ça ! J'étais bien contente que tu en sois sortie. Laisse moi tranquille.

- S'il te plait, Emma.. J'ai envie de te revoir. Rejoins-moi demain, chez les Cullen.

- N... »

Trop tard. Il avait raccrocher, cet imbécile. Contrariée. Sérieusement contrariée. Et ça a dû se voir sur mon visage parce que Jake, avant que je puisse réagir, avait pris mon portable et rappelait.

« Ouais, salut. Nan, je ne suis pas Emma. Ce que je veux ? Savoir qui tu es, déjà, et comprendre pourquoi ma copine fait une tête de paquebot qui coule. Si tenté qu'un paquebot puisse avoir une tête. »

Il y eu un blanc. Billy fronçait les sourcils et Jacob ne desserrait pas les mâchoire.

« Très bien. Mais ne compte pas à ce qu'elle vienne seule. »

Il raccrocha tout aussi sèchement que son prédécesseur l'avait fait avec moi. Mécontent, Jacob me fit lever et m'emmena dehors. Il tremblait... Là, je flippais.

- »Jake ?

- Calme-moi. Fais n'importe quoi, je t'en prie, mais empêche moi de..

- Chut.. »

M'approchant doucement, consciente du danger, je murmurais des mots doux. Une fois à sa hauteur, je posais mes mains sur son torse : « très musclé, le torse... Hum, torride ! » et me mis sur la pointe des pieds. Il ne réagit pas pendant un petit moment, mais il finit par se laisser aller à notre baisé et referma ses bras autour de ma taille. Il sentait si bon... Rien à voir avec Axe.

La tension de ses épaules se relâcha et nous pûmes profiter un maximum de cet instant. Jacob m'emmena dans la forêt et nous fîmes une longue redonnée. Arrivés dans une clairière, nous nous allongeâmes, main dans la main.

« - _Il_t'as dis quoi, tout à l'heure ?

- Qu'il veut te voir demain pour s'expliquer...

- Oui, on va s'expliquer, oui. Déjà, il va se prendre une belle baffe...

- Et une belle droite, m'interrompit mon Imprégné avec un énorme sourire.

- Si tu veux. Ensuite, je l'attache à une chaise, lui arrache les membres et en profite pour me faire un petit Barbeuq' au Vampire. Délicieux, je t'assure.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. On se fera un festin de rêve, promis. »

Quand nous rentrâmes chez moi, mes parents étaient rentrés et j'ai su que j'aurais des problèmes. Enfin, Jake plus que moi, vu le regard assassins que mon père lui lançait... Même un loup-garou ne fait pas le poids face à mon père. Nathan, un rictus victorieux aux lèvres, jouait nonchalamment avec son portable.

« - Emma ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es avec... un dealer de drogue ? Aboya mon géniteur.

- Un quoi ?

- Un dealer de drogue, oui ! Tu veux te tuer ? Non mais, franchement ! »

Jacob, visiblement bien amusé, se retint de rire. Avec mille et une difficultés.

« Je ne deale pas de drogue, Monsieur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que dis Nathan.

- Il n'aime pas mes nouveaux amis, papa, intervins-je. Il ne peux pas s'empêcher de raconter des mensonges sur eux. C'est plus fort que lui.

- J'espère pour toi que tu dis vrai. »

Mon père s'approcha suspicieusement de mon amoureux et lui fis passer un interrogatoire digne des plus grand film policier.

« Age ?

- 16 ans, monsieur.

- Vraiment ? Pour être aussi musclé, tu dois bien te doper.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une drogue, Monsieur, ria ouvertement Jake. Il faut que je sois le plus beaux et le plus fort pour Emma. C'est elle m'a drogue...

- Oui, bon, n'en fait pas trop. C'est MA fille. C'est à moi d'être le plus beaux et le plus fort.

- Gérard ! S'écria ma mère. Veux-tu laisser se pauvre garçons tranquille ? Viens manger ! »

Après une hésitation, ils se serrèrent la main et papa retourna dans la cuisine. Jacob m'embrassa et me chuchota « à tout de suite ». Il s'éclipsa et, lorsque je fus dans ma chambre, il était étendu paresseusement sur mon lit. Ce fut avec un plaisir évident que je me blottis contre lui, et m'endormis.

Quand je me réveillais, je fut tout de suite prise d'un sentiment d'angoisse. Revoir Johnny n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire... M'enfin bref, n'ayant pas envie de broyer du noir et, accessoirement de me suicider, j'ai préféré allumer ma Stéréo. Et devenez qui s'est mit a hurler dans ma chambre ? Les MAGIC SYSTEME !Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon corps a bouger tout seul. J'adore danser, alors quand je suis barrée dedans...

Joan est entré brusquement, en défonçant a moitié la porte ( parce que, mine de rien, si je devais choisir entre Nathan et Joan pour me protéger, bah c'est le petit dernier que j'appellerais). J'ai sursauté et crié à qui voulait l'entendre que « c'était ma chambre, et que les petits keutards n'étaient pas autorisés à pénétrer ici ! ». J'avoue que je ne suis pas fière d'avoir traiter mon frère ( pour ce qu'il est)... Mais Joan n'en a pas pris en compte et s'est planté devant moi.

« Ma petite Emma... Comment te dire ? Moi, et le reste de la famille, dormions tranquillement, rêvant paisiblement de minuscules papillons roses et bleus quand soudainement : boum ! On se réveille au son de ta musique de sauvage. Crois-moi, j'ai bien envie de t'étrangler. »

Joan écrivait. Il écrivait des textes comme les gens allaient aux toilettes. Autrement dit, il était doué pour inventé un sujet en un clin d'œil... Seulement, Monsieur en faisait profiter tout le monde au quotidien.

« J'ai le droit d'écouter de la musique. Il est 11 heures, les gens normaux sont debout.

- Excuse-nous de vouloir dormir !

- Allez, danse avec moi ! »

Finalement, après m'avoir vu tortiller des fesses, Joan leva les yeux aux ciel et sortit. J'ai rangée ma chambre, suis descendue manger mes céréales et suis aller dehors. J'attendais la visite de Jacob avec impatiente : il me manquait déjà. La perspective de voir mon ex ne me réjouissais pas – néanmoins, la présence de Jake m'aiderais... C'était tellement égoïste de penser ça ! Dans une maison pleine de vampire, Jacob aurait beaucoup de mal à ne pas se transformer. Si une bagarre se déclenchait se serrait de ma faute.. ou plutôt celle de Johnny. Plus j'y pensais, plus ma colère contre lui augmentait.

Jacob arriva vers midi et demi, sa voiture résonnant de musique country. Ça m'éclatais de l'imaginer avec le chapeau et les bottes de cow boy, avec le lasso. Bref, je couru vers mon Imprégné, lui fit un super french kiss ( faut vraiment que je participe à 5 frenchies, moi !Je me ferais passer pour un homme. Nan, je rigole) et montais dans sa caisse. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, jusqu'à la terrible destination.. Edward était dehors, l'air de nous attendre. Bella n'était pas loin, elle non plus. _Son vampire _nous emmena à l'intérieur de la maison, fit les présentations avec le reste de sa _famille _et je sentis Jake se tendre. Johnny avait un GRAND sourire.

« Emma !

- Salut.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien. »

Il y eu un gros blanc. Ou un gros noir, comme vous voulez. J'ai adoré le faire durer.

« Ulm... Je suis ici parce qu'il fallait que je te parle.

- Moi qui pensais que c'était histoire de nous regarder yeux dans les yeux..

- Toujours le même humour.

- Je ne vais pas changer parce qu'un abrutis a juger bond de s'enfuir en me laissant dans la _merde _!

- Je suis désolé, Emma.

- Parce que tu crois qu'en me disant « je suis désolé » tout va s'effacer, on va revenir ensemble ? Tu ne t'en sortira pas avec ça toute ta vie.

- Je sais, mais ça ne coûte rien de le dire. »

Ses yeux d'un bleu si clair semblaient tristes. Tant pis pour lui.

« Je vois que tu as refais ta vie..

- Ouais.

- Il te traite bien au moins ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? tonna Jacob, crispé.

- Johnny, ne joue pas avec le feu... Il a déjà du mal à tenir, ne l'oblige pas à faire des choses que tout le monde regretterais, conseilla Carlisle, les sourcils froncés.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Un loup-garou... Tu aime les monstres on dirait.

- Peut-être bien, marmonnais-je. C'est tout ? Tu voulais juste me dire ça ?

- Non. Je viens vous prévenir ( son regard parcouru les Cullen, pour revenir sur nous). Victoria m'a proposé de la rejoindre. Elle m'a raconté une drôle d'histoire... Faites attention. Il se _pourrait _que chacun d'entre vous meurs. Toi aussi, Emma. »

Mais c'est pas possible, il est suicidaire lui ou bien ?


	8. Déclarations et Chasseurs

**Hey vous ! Oui, je suis ENFIN de retour. Navrée, mais avec mes examens (j'ai eu mon brevet avec mention assez bien :D), je ne me suis absolument pas occupé de ma fic (honte à moi). Merci beaucoup à Ptitmanou ( je confirme, je fais 1m58 ET DEMI ^^) et à Kikikiki pour vos reviews.**

**Régalez-vous :)**

Je n'ai aucune idée de qui lui a sauté dessus en premier : Edward ou Jacob ? En tout cas, Johnny était doué au sol par une sangsue vraiment très en colère ainsi que par un loup roux qui déposait d'énorme bisous sur le cou de la « victime ».

C'était loin d'être érotique, croyez-moi. Carlisle réussit à calmer le jeu et je suivis Jacob au dehors. Il m'invita d'un signe de tête à monter sur son dos ce que je fis – non sans réticence. Je n'aime pas trop les sensations fortes... Ahah, que je suis drôle.

« - Jacob ! cria une voix qui commençais à devenir familière.

- On est là ! répondis-je.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé, Emma, dit Edward, honteux. Je te promet de l'achever moi-même. Oui, tu pourras m'aider Jacob( celui-ci avait grogner). De toute façon, nous poursuivons cette Victoria pour l'éloigner de Bella et nous projetons de l'éliminer elle aussi.

- Merci, Edward. »

Et Jake s'élança. Il courut durant ce qui sembla des heures et nous arrivâmes devant chez Émilie. La porte était grande ouverte : la meute devait être en train de manger.. ENCORE. Jacob se métamorphosa (et j'eus le plaisir d'admirer le corps de boy band qu'abordait mon petit ami).

« - Hey, Emma ! s'exclama Jared. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

- Oui, moi aussi, répondis-je en me précipitant dans ses bras.

- Oh ! Tu as mis le chemisier que je t'ai offert ? me demanda Émilie, un sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

- Ouais. Je l'aime beaucoup. »

Émilie et moi étions allées faire les magasins, il y a avait quelques semaines et elle avait insisté pour m'acheter ce chemisier. Sam arriva derrière Émilie, mit ses mains sur ses hanches et lui donna un baiser digne de Kate et Leonardo.

Je détournais les yeux par respect pour leur intimité et m'attardais sur Jake, qui était en train de manger un muffin d'Émilie. Je me demandais si nous ressemblerions à Sam et Émilie dans quelques années. Moi, enceinte de 4 mois, et mon Imprégné chef de sa propre meute. J'aurais tellement voulus que les choses ne soient pas si compliquées et que j'ai 25 ans. Au moins, je serais libre de porter des strings et mettre ma « musique de dingue » aussi fort que je le voudrais.

Je sentis un bras passer sur mes épaules et ce fut un Paul particulièrement bourré que je retrouvais.

« - Emma Chérie, claironna-t-il. Il faut que je t'avoue un truc : si Jacob ne s'était pas imprégné de toi, je t'aurais sauté dessus. »

J'ouvris des yeux plus ronds et plus gros qu'un ballon de foot. Je devais être très sexy !... Néanmoins, je vis Jake se lever et s'approcher, visiblement l'air de ne pas apprécier la déclaration d'amour de Paul à mon encontre.

« - Tu sens bon... En plus, tu fais la peau aux vampires. Et tu envoies valser les garçons moches : j'adore ! »

Bon, disons que Paul a moins adoré traverser le salon d'Émilie. On entendit des bruits de luttes, puis des craquements. Sam alla dehors par les calmer, tandis que je me cachais le visage, morte de honte. Vous croyez que Dean Winchester aurait réagit comme ça ? Oui ? Au pire, on s'en fiche, il a un frère (dit-elle avec un sourire niais).

J'envisageais sérieusement de partir pour le Kansas, à leur recherche, quand une voiture fit son apparition. Bella et Carlisle en sortirent et demandèrent à nous parler.

« - Messieurs, déclara le médecin, Victoria et Johnny ont décidé d'attaquer demain. Alice vient de le voir. Nous souhaiterions savoir si vous serez prêts à faire une alliance avec nous, pour que nous puissions les repousser et les vaincre.

- En quoi ça nous regarde ? lança une fille, Leah Clearwater, la nouvelle louve de la meute.

- Ils ont créé une armée de nouveaux-nés. A moins que vous vouliez tuer tout les humains de la ville...

- Très bien, soupira Sam. Nous collaborons ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la bataille. »

Jacob me raccompagna chez moi après le traité de paix. Il ne resta pas, prétextant l'entraînement que Sam avait imposé aux loups pour combattre Victoria la Rousse.

Malheureusement pour lui, Sam dû attendre une petite heure : le temps pour moi de donner du courage à mon Imprégné. Apparemment, ça lui a réussit...


	9. Repas en famille

**Bonjour bonjour ! Un grand merci à Ptitemanou, Kiki et Missloup25 pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir :) Bonne lecture !**

La fête d'Émilie fut repoussée à cause de cette mini guerre que nous livraient les Vampires aux yeux d'un rouge très moche. Nathan s'était trouvé une autre copine - une certaine Amélie, dont les parents étaient français - et il admirait ses études et le fait que, puisqu'elle avait un appartement, il pourrait s'installer avec elle. Nous allions la rencontrer le soir-même, lors d'un repas de famille. J'avais insisté au près de ma mère - qui avait accepté de BON cœur - pour inviter Jacob.

**FLASH BLACK**

« N'espère pas ceci, Emma. Ton père ne l'apprécie pas et je ne tiens pas à une dispute.

- Joan amène bien Carla...ou Carmen, je ne sais plus.

- Oui, mais au moins, si nous faisons mauvaise impression, on ne l'a reverra pas.

- S'il te plait, Maman !

- Si jamais il y as le moindre problème, tu auras de mes nouvelles, jeune fille ! »

Bref, j'attendais avec impatiente l'arrivée de mon Imprégné pour pouvoir rejoindre Carla/Carmen dans ses gloussements. Enfin non, je ne gloussais pas, du moins, tout le quartier ne les entendait pas. Le pauvre Charlie, tout célibataire qu'il était, devait s'en donner à cœur joie.

La sonnerie retentit alors que je divaguais et je dévalais les marches à toute allure. Je fracassais le mur tellement, j'ouvris la porte violemment. Je remerciais les anges et entrainais Jacob dans la maison.

Ma famille était réunie dans le salon mais mon père était monté chercher Joan et son scotche. Amélie était assise dans un fauteuil en cuir bien trop imposant pour elle, et mon frère pratiquement allongé à ses pieds. Bien. Si Madame était assez douée pour faire de Nathan son larbin de service, elle deviendrait très vite ma meilleure amie.

Comme tout Français suivant les effets de mode, nous prîmes l'apéro. C'est un moment privilégié dans ma famille et nous honorons souvent cette tradition. Mon père prit un pastis, ma mère se servit une sangria, Nathan bougea ses fesses pour aller chercher une bière et Joan réclameras une desperado dans 5 minutes. Pour ma part, détestant perdre le contrôle de mes gestes et paroles, un petit litchi me convenait très bien.

« Tu prends quoi, Jacob ? demanda papa sur un air de défi. »

Il a une tête de « tiens-pas », mon chéri ?

« Une bière, s'il vous plait, répondit, avec un sourire en coin, mon Imprégnée.

- Nathan, va en chercher une dans le frigo. »

Mon père et l'art d'être aimable.

« Alors, Amélie, commença ma mère, Nathan nous a dit que tu faisais des études de médecine.

- Et pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dis, à moi ? grognais-je, lasse de ce cinéma.

- Oui, je suis en première année, claironna la toubib, en m'ignorant après un bref regard. Ça n'est pas facile, bien sur, mais je travaille dur. »

En buvant du vin avec les voisins. Je m'étonnais qu'elle ne soit pas venue en tenue de golf. Bon, d'accord, j'étais méchante...

« C'est génial, s'extasia le futur Papi des enfants de cette... chose parfaite. Et toi, Jacob ?

- Je suis en première. Et je n'irais pas d'études.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'il est riche, répliquais-je en écarquillant les yeux pour montrer l'évidence de ce choix.

- Que vas-tu faire de ta vie ?

- Je serais mécanicien et j'aiderais les habitants de la réserve.

- Très bien, répondit mon père, en prenant un whisky. »

Papa, tu me fais peur...

« Je vous présente, Carry, déclara brusquement Joan, qui était descendu.

- Salut, dirent Nathan et Jacob, comme de gros débiles. »

J'ai cru que mes petits yeux fragiles allaient faire un zoom sur les nichons de cette fille. Carry était blonde, grande et grosse. Elle était belle, je ne pouvais le nier... et elle avait au moins 18 ans.

« Tu t'attaques au femmes mûres maintenant ? marmonnais-je, désespérée. »

Il y eu des sourires puis nous passâmes à table, après le cris perçant de ma mère ( « A taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaable ! »). Jacob finissait les plats, congratulant ma mère pour ses talents en cuisines. Devais-je dire à ma génitrice d'arrêter de flirter avec mon petit-ami ? Peut être, à en juger ses battements de cils et ses joues couleur cerise. Mon père à dû avoir le même avis puisqu'il tua Jake avec le blanc de ses yeux. Du moins, a t-il essayé.

« Annie, veux-tu aller me chercher du sel ? demanda t-il, sans cesser son assassina imaginaire. »

La victime fronça les sourcils et ma mère courut à la cuisine. Il y eu un silence tendu, mais Jacob posa sa main sur ma cuisse, en promesse de prochains moments qui le seront beaucoup moins . Tiens, lui aussi voulait perdre des calories ?

Il s'est avéré que Carry travaillait dans la cantine du collège de Joan et que quand celui-ci à renversé son plateau par terre, Miss Réfectoire avait sauté par dessus le comptoir pour nager à son secours. Et ça avait été le coup de foudre, bla bla bla...

J'avais appelé Bella au moment du dessert, afin de lui changer les idées et j'ai accepté qu'Edward vienne lui aussi. Ils frappèrent à porte 10 minutes plus tard et Jacob grimaça.

« Tu sais, ma Poule, je ne suis pas pour l'exhibitionnisme ou les orgies... Encore moins avec un vampire et mon ex amoureuse. »

Je secouais la tête et chuchotais « arrête de dire des bêtises, idiot ! ». J'invitais mes amis à entrer et montais dans ma chambre. Bella avait meilleur pluche qu'avant et Edward était toujours aussi coincé.

« Écoutez-moi bien. Nous sommes amis. Il est hors de question que je passe ma vie à faire des allés et retour chez chacun... Faites des efforts, messieurs, ordonnais-je, les mains sur les hanches. »

Bella hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur et s'assit par terre. Malgré des réticences, surtout du côté « mâle vivant », nous nous détendîmes et passâmes une super soirée.

J'appris qu'Edward avait plus de cent ans, qu'il était né à Chicago et qu'il ne prévoyait pas de manger Bella. Elle, elle semblait heureuse et ne craignait absolument pas le froid. Avait-elle conscience qu'elle vieillirait sous les yeux à jamais jeunes de l'amour de sa vie ? Je pense que oui. C'est pour ça qu'elle a lâché une bombe au milieu de notre conversation. Genre : « je me marie à Edward dans 2 mois et il me transformera lors de notre Lune de miel. »


	10. Les ados sont des cochons

**Hola :) Veuillez me pardonnez ce retard de... 5 mois. Oups. Le lycée me prend tout mon temps... C'est à cause des Poussins Multicolores. Je suis sûres que vous connaissez ça. En tout cas, désolée, en espérant que ce chapitre comblera votre faim de loup-garou.**

**Un grand merci à LovemangaXxX, Missloup25 et Mrs Esmée Cullen pour leur reviews.**

**Enjoy ;)**

Comment ? Qu'ouïe-je ? Ai-je vraiment bien entendu ? Elle veut devenir un mollusque ambulant ?

Edward n'était pas vraiment des plus jouasse, non. Il gardait fixement ses yeux sur ses magnifiques chaussettes vertes à effigies des bisounours. Si nous étions sur facebook, j'aurais cliqué sur « j'aime ». Vous ai-je dis que j'étais fan des Bisounours ? J'ai une tonne de peluche dans ma chambre. Un bisounours bleu sur mon lit, un autre rose sur mon armoire, mon préféré (jaune) sur mon bureau, emplis de copies doubles, livres et calculatrices, et enfin, le dernier, vert, accroché au dessus de ma porte. Jacob avait tapé dedans comme un kéké la première fois qu'il était venu.

D'ailleurs, le kéké en question avait la mâchoire sur ses genoux. Il observait Bella comme on observe les doigts de pied de son conjoint : avec suspicion et dégoût Jamais je n'ai vu ceux de Jake et jamais je ne les verrais, si je veux survivre. Dans Zombieland, on aurait dit « règle n°1 : ne jamais regarder des orteils. » Voyez comme ma culture est étendue !

J'eus le temps de penser tout à cela tellement le défilé d'ange qui passait était longuet. Bella s'éclaircit la gorge :

« -Bon ! Allez-vous sortir de votre mutisme, ou ai-je le temps d'aller me transformer et de revenir que vous serez toujours dans la même position ?

- Mais non. C'est juste que.. Non mais t'es complètement folle ?

- Emma..

- Quoi, Emma ? Est-ce que tu as conscience que tu n'auras jamais d'enfant ? Que tu ne vieilliras, ni ne changeras plus jamais ? Que tu devras constamment changer de vie, afin que personne ne découvre ton secret ? Que tu vas _boire _le sang des gens ou des animaux ? On est pas dans _True Blood _! Le sang synthétique n'existe pas ! En parlant de ça, fis-je en me tournant vers Edward, si tu pouvais faire bouger les fesses des chinois... «

Il n'eut même pas un sourire.

« - Oh ! Et Bella, par pitié, enlèves lui son balais. N'oublie la pelle et la balayette. »

Je me levais et sortis de la chambre, pour aller m'enfermer dans les toilettes. Je m'assis sur le trône, tandis que Jacob frappait violemment contre la porte.

« - Emma, vient on s'en va ! On va aller t'acheter une robe de soirée, pour la fête d'Émilie.

- Laisse-moi faire pipi ! Et où veux-tu trouver un magasin ouvert à 8 heures du soir, toi ?

- Tu ne fais même pas pipi !

- Mais si ! Écoute : . Voilà. Tu es content ?

- Menteuse. Je sentirais l'odeur si tu l'avais vraiment.

- J'adore nos conversations très évoluée.

- Et moi, c'est toi que j'adore. »

J'ai faillit lâcher un « Haaaaan ! C'est trop meugnion ! », et puis je m'étais rendue compte que le mode groupie de m'allait pas du tout. J'ouvris le verrou de la porte sautais sur Jacob. C'est à ce moment que je vis mon père qui m'attendait, le pied ferme, au bout du couloir.

« - Emma ! C'est quoi de bordel ?

- Quel langage fleuris.

- Ne commence pas. Ton frère et sa..

- Sa poupée gonflable.

- Ça va, hein ! Tu m'agaces prodigieusement. Je ne suis pas ton copain, compris ? Continue comme ça, et tes amis dégage de la maison !

- Oui, papa, chuchotais-je mielleuse.

- Bref. Revenons-en à nos frisottis. »

Ah oui. Mon père était très complexé par ses cheveux. C'était SON fer à lisser, SON après-shampoing lisseur, SON sèche-cheveux rose pétant super fashion, SES brosses à cheveux et SES 15 000 soins pour cheveux frisés, secs et moches. Et ma mère et moi devions demander une permission écrite, signée et approuvée par « le chef de famille » pour utiliser un des objet cités ci-dessus. Vous avez dit taré ?

« - Joan et son amie dorment. Vous allez les réveiller avec tout ce tapage !

- Parce que tu crois qu'ils dorment ? Naïf.

- Emma ! Joan a 14 ans. Il ne sait même pas comment on fait les bébés.

- Et bah, ne soit pas surpris si tu deviens grand-père dans 9 mois. »

Puis, sans attendre de réponses, je pris Jake par la main et l'entraînais dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de vous narrer ce que l'on vit par la suite. Imaginez une humaine très pale, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons, dont le chemisier bleu était déboutonné jusqu'au milieu. Son tee-shirt blanc était remonté par la main blanche et froide d'Edward. Le pantalon de celui-ci était par terre et se mélangeait à une veste couleur sang.

« - Non mais oh ! Hurla mon père.

- Papa, recule. Allez. Veux-tu reculer ? Bien.

- Bella.. Je ne te pensais pas de si petite vertu. »

J'ai regardé mon père avec des gros yeux. De gros, gros, gros yeux. Non seulement parce qu'il venait d'insulter mon amie, mais aussi que, d'après ce qu'il venait de dire, j'avais, moi aussi, une petite vertu. Bah, comme ça on était clair.

« - Mon cher papa.. Dois-je vous rappelé qui j'ai vu, le cul posé sur la table de la cuisine, les jambes..

- Stop ! Me coupa le concerné. Je m'en vais. Rhabillez-vous quand même. »

Et il est descendu, le visage rouge de gêne par ce souvenir. Les Français ne sont pas des puritains.

« - Bah, bravo ! Je m'absente 5 minutes et vous devenez parents.

- Excuse-nous, Emma. On va y allez. On se voit demain ? Demanda Bella. (elle posa sa main sur la joue de Jacob) Jake..

- Ça va aller. Cette vision va jute me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Tout le monde rit, bien qu'un peu tendu. Jacob dormit à la maison ce soir-là et mon père aurait été littéralement scandalisé s'il avait su ce que nous avions fait. _Navré, ce passage est censuré pour les moins de 18 ans._

Je fus réveillée par une bonne odeur. Non, Jake ne m'avait pas apporté le petit déjeuné au lit, il n'en était pas encore à ce stade. En revanche, il avait acheté ma superbe robe en satin pour la soirée d'Émilie, qui se trouvait être.. Dans 10 heures.


End file.
